Hello Dolly
Synopsis Edward's secret doll, Veronica, is discovered by the campers. What will he do? Plot After Lazlo loses at Capture the Flag to Edward and the dung beetles, the latter expresses indignation that Lazio took it in stride. "You're supposed to act like a jerk! It's called being macho!" rants Edward as he starts back towards his cabin. But once he's inside, tiptoeing on his hands, he digs out his most prized possession: his Veronica doll. After playing with it, Chip and Skip seem to catch him in the act. Nervously, Edward slips Veronica out the window, and it rolls down the hill outside. Edward discovers this and screams. Meanwhile, while staring at a pine cone, the Jelly Beans find Veronica rolling towards them and think that it's an action figure. Soon enough, Edward discovers the Bean Scouts playing with their new action figure. He starts bawling, but smacks himself, determined to hide the fact that the doll is his. The Beans spot Edward standing on the spot, shaking like a leaf, and ask him how he is."F-f-f-f-fine, thanks. W-w-w-wa-wa-wha-whatcha got there?" he quavers. They tell him it's an action figure and continue "playing" with it at the risk of damaging it. The sight being too much for him, Edward faints. When he comes to, he sees his beloved Veronica, safe and sound, right before his eyes. Overjoyed, Edward kisses the doll, leading to confused reactions from the other scouts. He denies that the doll is his (despite Lazlo being accepting of the fact that Edward plays with dolls), and sarcastically asks "What do I have to do to prove it to you, blow her up?!" Lazlo bluntly says "Yes", and Edward yells "FINE! I'LL BLOW HER UP THEN!" Once out of earshot, Edward mutters that he wasn't really serious and he was convinced that everyone would forget about it. But they hadn't. Soon word was going around camp that Edward was going to blow up a doll (much to Scoutmaster Lumpus' panic, since he owns a collection of dolls himself.) Inside his cabin, Edward lingers over the imminent loss of his doll, "her soft, marshmallow hair, her pickle-like body, her tiny toothpick arms." And then he has an idea. In front of the waiting crowd, Edward arrives and announces he's going to blow up his doll... which is really an effigy consisting of- what else?- a marshmallow with a face drawn on it, a pickle and some toothpicks. The crowd is incredulous and Lazlo assures Edward that he will go and get the doll from Pinto Cabin. After looking around, Lazlo finds Veronica beneath Edward's bed, along with an extensive, expensive looking collection of Veronica merchandise. He realizes that Edward really does love the doll, and so decides to help him blow up the effigy instead under the excuse that "Dolls look like pickles in person." Once the effigy is blown up, it begins raining marshmallows and pickles, which everyone starts eating. Edward begins reluctantly thanking Lazlo for helping him, but quickly covers this up with a bark of "Clean this mess up, ya loser!" Trivia *This episode along with Over Cooked Beans were nominated for Emmy Awards for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour). *When Edward Screaming, You Can Hear That Music To SpongeBob SquarePants. *It is revealed that Edward's most prized possession is a Barbie-like duck billed platypus doll and that he got it as a Christmas present from his mother. *Samson is holding a book titled "How to Make Friends" from a shelve but on the shelve it says that it is the fishing section. *Ten Lemmings can be seen instead of four. Moreover, other "clones" of other campers can be seen. *It's revealed Scoutmaster Lumpus has dolls hidden in his closet. *The shot of Clam with the toothpicks in his mouth was re-used from the episode 'Beans and Weenies'. The just re-colored the toothpicks and put in another background. * Exploits Edward's secret that he plays with a doll. * Edward has a pet piranha. * This is the first time we get to see Edward's mom. Her name is Susan. * The doll that Edward was playing with was named Veronica. * This is the first episode to be aired in 2006 but was copyrighted 2005 according to the end credits *'Goof:' In one shot in Hello Dolly, when we first see Dave and Ping-Pong in the bleachers, they had their normal neck color. Then, when Edward shouts "QUIET!!" to the Beans in the bleachers, their neck color is the same as their beaks, and this goof is there until after Edward blows up the pickle. After the pickle blows up, they have their normal neck color. *'Credits:' Bean scouts each playing with their own Veronica doll. Raj is focused on and his doll has a head that keeps falling off. Quotes *'Edward:' Oh, and Lazlo Lazlo: Yes, Edward? Edward: Than ...clean up this mess, you loser! *'Edward:' (Seeing that Veronica was gone) NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Edward's scream was heard in the camp, including The Jelly Beans staring at a pinecone). *'Lazlo:' YEEEEESSSS!!! *'Clam:' Action Figure! (Ran on the tree and swing Veronica on it repeatedly). *'Lazlo:' Dolls look like pickles in person. *'Raj:' I'll take care of the marshmallows if you take care of the of the pickles. *'Clam:' Toothpicks! (Opens mouth and shows toothpicks in his mouth). Transcript Gallery Category:Edward Episodes